sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Hitchins
)]] Name: '''Anna Hitchins '''Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Art, Drama, Acting, Making Movies, Music (listening, mainly punk rock, Ska Rock, Gothic Metal and old Speed Metal) Appearance: Anna stands at quite the average 5’6”, 156 pounds, still with a bit of baby fat on her. She has white skin, not quite pale, though getting there, and her face is spread with small groups of pockmarks. Anna’s overall face shape is somewhat long, like an oval that has been slightly stretched, and this makes her features look pointier. Her nose is slightly longer than average, and rather freckled, and this is somewhat odd compared to the rest of her face, free from even a brown mark (save her pockmarks). Anna also has a slightly larger forehead, or at least it looks like she does, since she lacks a fringe or bangs to cover it up. Her hair is another story; originally brown, it has been dyed many colours over her life (in order from her 13th birthday: pink, light brown, dark brown, orange, green, bleach blonde, black, and once pink and green at the same time, one colour to a side), but now it stays a faded red, though her brown roots and the occasional lock of brown hair grow through. Depending on her mood, she either straightens it or lets it grow bushy, but she definitely straightens it when the roll calls for it. Anna has sharp, piercing eyebrows, thin like wisps of wire. These serve to accent her otherwise unremarkable dull-blue eyes. In the body department, she's nothing to write home about. Her baby fat is mostly piled onto her ass and thighs, and she has only a modest B-cup pair of breasts. On the day she was taken into the show, Anna was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a pink bra (the shirt was rather big for her, and as such the strap is usually clearly visible), a pair of denim shorts that reach mid-thigh, a pair of old, worn pink Nikes shoved on over hole-ridden, generic socks from the charity shop, and a silver stud piercing in her left ear and nose. Biography: Anna was born to Sarah and Mark Hitchins, a Bookkeeper and aspiring actress respectively, on the 5th of February, in Detroit, Michigan. Sarah would never land herself a big role, only grabbing part time jobs to earn enough to feed herself, while her father was one of the worst bookkeepers in the city, having failed his second year of economics in college. Her father left soon after she was born, since he didn't want kids anyway and grew to hate Anna over the course of only a few weeks. Only a few months later, Sarah was remarried to a guy named Steve, a guy who looked like he had something to hide since he, unlike the norm, gave up his own name for Hitchins, and another child was on the way; Anna’s younger half-sister Edie. The two girls grew up very differently. While Anna grew up as best she could from a primarily disadvantaged socio-economic background, her mother and step-dad actually making sure she stayed in school and away from bad crowds around their neighborhood, they didn’t do the same thing with Edie. Anna was a girl who didn't go out much, and as such didn't need to be guided into the harsh life and taught what not to do by her parents, since she was already learning it from another source, the family television. Her sister, however, was different, and they weren't prepared for that. She didn't sit in front of the television all day, instead going out and hanging with the wrong crowd, the crowd who was into all kinds of illicit dealings; drugs, crime, sexual promiscuity, while Anna remained away from that life. In fact, for most of her life, she was almost literally raised by the television. Apart from going out with one or two friends every so often, Anna spent almost all her time watching television. She was almost obsessed with it, to the point where she could memorize a whole weeks programming across 4 channels without a TV guide, at least during the times she watched it. Her parents were okay with this, right up until it started affecting her school ability and her responsibilities around the house. After many fights and screaming matches, she was forced to cut down her time spent in front of the television. She was not happy about this one bit. Since she had copious amounts of spare time, she started to find more creative outlets. Art and Drama filled this niche, Drama more so; in Middle School, it helped Anna find both friends in her fellow actors/actresses, and her voice, a very loud voice in fact. Not even her parents knew she could scream so much, since they were busy dealing with her terror of a sister Edie, and they now know not to get Anna too worked up, since she was difficult to deal with when they couldn’t understand a word she was screaming. When she was 13, Anna was going through her then 12-year-old sister’s belongings (read: stuff she’d stolen), and found something she could use: a small handheld camcorder that was sitting at the very bottom of the box Edie kept her “belongings”. Anna always wondered what it’d be like to make her own movies and television, so she started trying her best to make her own things. Usually, they weren’t anything good, since she lacked the ability to get actors or even a cameraman, so the art she created was minimalist at best, scenery shots or maybe even just her doing something mundane like homework. Another big development in Anna’s life was the discovery of the Internet, only a few weeks after finding her sister’s stolen camera. Huddled onto her dilapidated Thousands, almost millions of people were out there, making their own videos, their own music, and showing off in general. She wanted to be just like them, famous in their own little way. She expanded her music repertoire beyond that of modern pop, and reached into the obscure and classic. But this discovery was a metaphorical double-edged sword. She stumbled upon a forum where various people were heavily criticizing one of her favorite childhood reality shows. Pages upon pages of people were putting in their two cents on why this show sucked. This discovery was the spark in her new motivation to make movies; she only just realized, at that moment, that it was possible for one of her favorite shows to suck, as her “nostalgia filter” as it was commonly known on the internet simply blocked out the bad bits of anything she liked, so what do you do when you find a show you don’t like and you have a camera, a limited budget, and a drive to make yourself known on the internet? You make your own parody videos, and that is what Anna did. At school, she found herself a cameraman in the form of a fellow drama club member Anthony Rollins, and with occasional help from extras and one time even her sister (though only one time), she started making parodies of popular TV shows at the time, which were ripe material for a thrashing such as hers. Sadly, she never gained that much fame, only amounting one or two thousand views at most each video, but this did not stop her drive to make movies. When she was 16, she even won a short-film contest, grand prize of $50. Not many people around the school know of her movie-based accomplishments, though. Anthony always hung around Anna and even with no promise of becoming part of a famous duo one day, remains her best friend. In the objective subjects of her school, she does quite terribly. Mathematics, Science, and the like are the bane of her life, and she longs for any other subject which allows expression, creativity, all the stuff in which she can be herself. Her loud, annoying, and rather fun self. Advantages: Not many people dislike Anna. She has several assured allies, such as Anthony; being an actress she doesn’t let stress get to her, and is a very good liar. Disadvantages: Anna is a very loud person, not good at hiding, and out of shape from a sediment lifestyle. Being a loud person she is also a very annoying person, and attempts to keep herself calm may actually tick off the wrong person, e.g. someone who doesn't think her making fun of one of their friends is very nice. Designated Number: Team Blue no 2 --- Designated Weapon: DVD of last season's SOTF-TV Conclusion: Congratulations Anna, now you get to make a movie watched by millions! Let's hope that big mouth of hers doesn't land her in hot water. Mentor's Comment: How appropriate for Anna to wind up on the show! She will be sure to be an entertaining presence on my team. The above biography is as written by Brackie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Vincent Sullivan Collected Weapons: '''DVD of last season's SOTF-TV (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Anna, in chronological order. Sandbox: *When It's Time To Party We Will Party Hard! *Serration Season 1: *Smoke on the Water *Just a Quick Swim *Tread Softly *Tainted Love *Somehow Precious *Reconstruction *Familiarity Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Anna. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters